One or more aspects of the invention relate to computing systems, and more particularly to operating a shared nothing cluster system.
The significant growth of data confronts system administrators with new challenging situations in terms of data protection. In large storage systems, data is not just stored to have it available for seldom future usage. Analytics and stream computing require immediate access to all the data stored in such a system in different manners. The listed and other aspects of data collection and data usage are described with the acronym Big Data. To allow immediate access to all the data, new system architectures were defined that implement physically short distances between the data stored on disk and the nodes that process the data. The most common architecture in this area is the so called Shared Nothing Cluster. However, there is a continuous need to improve the storage performance of such shared nothing clusters.